Numerous human diseases are characterized by increased and uncontrolled cell growth. This biology is driven, in many cases, by increased growth factor signaling. In addition, these pathologies often require an expanding blood supply and new vessel growth. Protein kinases are key components of both cell proliferation and endothelial cell expansion. Kinases are thus important targets for therapeutic intervention in pathologies characterized by uncontrolled cell growth.